


Redemption

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Big Brother Jack, Captive Castiel, Cesarean Section, Dean and Castiel are Parents, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluffy Ending, Good Brother Lucifer, Imprisonment, Jack saves the day, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rescue Missions, Season 13 Castiel/Dean Winchester Reunion, Season/Series 13, Uncle Sam Winchester, supportive Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: While imprisoned by Asmodeus, Castiel learns he is carrying Dean's child and Lucifer redeems himself as a brother.





	Redemption

Castiel was sitting in the corner of his cell when the wave of nausea hit him. He hadn’t eaten. His body hadn’t needed it. His grace had been sustaining him since he’d come back from the Empty. All he could do is dry heave.

 

“You okay over there, buddy?” Lucifer asked from the next cell. It vaguely resembled an attempt at concern.

 

“I’ll be fine,” he answered curtly. He wiped his mouth and took off his coat. He balled it into a makeshift pillow so he could lie on the cold floor. He still felt sick but the coolness helped. “You know Asmodeus...is he doing this?”

 

“Not his style. He’s more into emotional pain than physical. Are you sure you’re alright? I’m  _ way _ more powered down than you and I’m not heaving in a corner.”

 

Castiel took slow, even breaths. The queasiness started to fade. “This shouldn’t be happening.”

 

“Cas? Can you crawl over here for a sec?” Lucifer crouched down and made his way to the bars. Castiel groaned but complied. “Give me your hand.”

 

“Why?”

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “What do you think I’m going to do? Spit in it? Hand.” He held onto it and concentrated. He knew his brother’s Grace. He searched through it for any anomalies. “Oh...my...Dad.”

 

“What?” Cas snatched his hand back.

 

“I think you’ve got a little Winchester bun in the oven.”

 

It couldn’t be. It had just been a couple weeks since he and Dean had been intimate. They’d taken advantage of Sam and Jack leaving them alone at the motel so they could have a proper reunion. But if he was with child...why was there no broadcast on Angel Radio? How did Asmodeus not know there was another nephilim? Unless…”It’s human.”

 

“Yeah, not quite wrapping my head around that one. I know Heaven’s numbers are dwindling. You seraphs were probably primed for mating. But you...you’re not like the others. You have a soul.”

 

It was true. What started as a piece of Dean’s had become his own. It kept him from conforming. When the angels fell it had grown to fill the void his grace had left. He still felt it when he’d been restored. Now there was a new life inside him, a life he had to protect at all costs. “Asmodeus cannot know.”

 

Lucifer put his finger to his lips. “Unless...Asmodeus wants my son. What better guarantee that the Hardy Boys come through if they know about Dean Jr. over there?”

 

“I will not use one child as bait for the other.”

 

“Look, I get it. I’m saying that’s how it looks on paper. If Jack truly is the most powerful being in all creation a Prince of Hell is an easy kill.”

 

“What if Asmodeus destroys my child? The emotional pain Dean and I would have to endure...it isn’t worth the risk.” Castiel looked down at his stomach. 

 

Lucifer sighed. Castiel was always so emotional and dramatic. It was like dealing with humans. “It won’t be long before he notices. Just because it’s human doesn’t mean your grace won’t speed things up.”

 

Castiel felt wetness on his face. He was crying. He wanted Dean. He wanted to be  _ home _ . He never should have gone to the playground without him. “You’re right. We’ll tell him.”

 

***

 

“What’s with you, Dean?” Sam asked. His brother hadn’t said a word since they left Jody’s.

 

“Something’s off, Sam. I can’t shake it. And it ain’t from world hopping. I’ve felt it since Cas left. I mean...we found Jack after you get a phone call saying he’s looking nowhere near us? One, he’s smarter than that. Two, he senses my distress and I have been stressed the fuck out for days. Three? He wouldn’t be avoiding my calls after…” Dean shut up.

 

“After what?” Sam prompted.

 

“After we had a proper ‘welcome back from the dead’ thing. Alright?”

 

Sam shifted in his seat. “You slept together.”

 

“Yeah. So now you know.”

 

“All this time you must’ve thought he was rejecting you. We both know Cas wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Exactly,” Dean agreed. “When I  _ did _ get him to pick up he sounded cold and distant. Like he was nine years ago.”

 

“Maybe he was being coerced,” Sam suggested.

 

“He knows the code, Sam.”

 

“Funky Town.”

 

“Yep. So that leaves us with...what? The angels have him? Asmodeus? Ketch?” Dean panicked. It was bad enough wondering if Jack made it to their mom and if they were coming back. 

 

“Maybe it wasn’t Cas at all.” Sam turned in his seat. “Think about it. He called you from the bar  _ after _ he met with the angels. Ketch showed up  _ after _ we did. Just barely. There were demons. It has to be Asmodeus. He can shapeshift.”

 

Dean ran the scenario in his head. “He’s waiting for us to deliver Jack to him. He thinks  _ we’ll  _ think we’re giving him up to Cas. Fuck!”

He hit the steering wheel. “I told you he sounded all wrong.”

 

Sam put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Dean. I should have caught on. I guess I’m just used to Cas being so blunt with me.”

 

Dean got out his phone. “Message him for me. Tell him...I dunno. It’s gotta be something he knows I wouldn’t  _ really _ say to him.”

 

“Like ‘love you and miss you’?”

 

“Well that makes me sound like a dick.”

 

Sam shook his head. “No. He knows you won’t use those words. You’d Han Solo him or say ‘ditto’ like Patrick Swayze.”

 

Dean grumbled. Sam was right. “Do it.”

 

***

 

Asmodeus came to the cells with his entourage of demons. “Seems there has been an interesting development with the Winchesters.” He held up Castiel’s phone. “I knew you were fallen. I didn’t realize how far. Dean loves you and misses you. Whatever he did wrong, he’s sorry and wants you to come home.”

 

Cas furrowed his brow. That didn’t sound like Dean at all. He would skirt around it until Cas understood what he attempted to say. Even Lucifer looked confused. Maybe...maybe Dean figured it out. It could be a signal.

 

“Tell him I needed some time to think after I found out about the baby.”

 

Asmodeus’ eyes widened. “Baby?”

 

“I’m pregnant with Dean’s human child. He’d give you anything for me now,” Castiel played his only show card.

 

“Anything? Meaning he would trade the nephilim for his own heir?” Asmodeus sent the message. 

 

***

 

Sam read the message to himself twice before reading it to Dean. “What’s he talking about? What baby? Do you guys have your own code words?”

 

“Let me see that.” Dean snatched his phone away. “He needed time to think after finding out about our baby. Like he’s pregnant? Cas is a dude. It’s gotta mean something.  _ My _ baby? My car?”

 

“The angels said they wanted Jack to rebuild their ranks. What if there’s about to be some kind of baby boom? Did you and Cas use anything when you…” Sam gestured instead of finishing the sentence. 

 

“No. We’re both clean. And you know, he’s a guy.”

 

“His  _ body _ is male. His grace doesn’t have a gender. It’s possible that you created another nephilim.” 

 

Fuck Sam and his logic. “Wouldn’t those feathered dickbags have said something when they were trying to roast us and Jack?”

 

Sam took the phone back. He sent another message. He waited for it to ping. “It’s human. Congratulations, Dean.”

 

Dean felt sick. If it was true, him and Cas had a ton of shit to work out. If it was a lie it was a vicious one. He’d already lost a son he was sure was his and a daughter he never got to know. He needed to find Cas. He had to hear it directly from him before he’d let himself feel anything.

 

***

 

Asmodeus had food brought to Castiel. With the baby taking most of its nourishment from his grace, he needed to eat. The seraph’s little bastard was a bargaining chip. He had no doubts that the Winchesters would bring Jack to him.

 

“You think Dean believes it?” Lucifer asked. Despite his best effort to kill his brother in the recent past, he still felt somewhat protective while Cas was vulnerable.

 

Cas ran his hand over the slight swell of his abdomen. “I barely believe it myself. I had assumed this wouldn’t be an issue.”

 

“Is he a good Dad? To Jack, I mean.”

 

Castiel smiled. “He had his doubts at first but he has been a good father. I saw him with Ben. He doted on the boy. He’s been there for Claire. He raised Sam. He will be a wonderful father to our child.”

 

“How far along do you think you are?” If he’d already gone through morning sickness he had to be aging the child roughly a month per week. Forty days instead of forty weeks. 

 

“Still no movement. Probably heading into the second trimester.” Cas became overwhelmed with emotion. “I don’t want to have my child in a cell, Lucifer,” he cried.

 

Lucifer reached through the bars for his hand. “Hey, Dean’s coming for you. It’s downright sickening how in love you two are. The whole profound bond thing. Defying heaven, hell, and death.”

 

Castiel took it as a small comfort. If only his brother showed this side of himself more often. Perhaps Jack’s goodness came partly from his biological father. “Thank you, Lucifer. At least I’m not alone.”

 

***

 

Dean texted Cas’ phone for updates. Asmodeus fed him tidbits about Cas’ condition. He passed on messages of wishing to be with Cas so they could prepare for their family. Dean randomly sent name suggestions. He either looked like he was happy about it or a damn fool for believing an elaborate ruse. 

 

“Any luck tracking down the phone?” Dean asked Sam. 

 

“I get like a second or two and it disappears. I don’t think they’re in hell, though. I can’t believe I miss Crowley.”

 

Dean swallowed hard. Crowley had actually been a decent friend to him. If he was still around...maybe Cas wouldn’t be held captive somewhere. “Crowley.” Dean snapped his fingers. “The asylum Samuel took the alphas to. It had cells warded up the wazoo and cell reception was shitty at best. The whole place was off the grid.”

 

“But we  _ know _ that place. Would Asmodeus keep him someplace he knows we could bust him out of?”

 

“It’s a trap. It’s always a trap. We need Jack. Warding doesn’t affect him and he can level all the demons.  _ And _ Asmodeus.”

 

Dean shook his head. “No. He put his ass on the line to get our mom back. It’s on us to get his Dad back.”

 

Sam could see his reasoning. “Have you thought about what you’re gonna do if Cas really is pregnant?”

 

Dean sank down in the chair across from his brother. “Pretty much all I can think about. I didn’t plan on it being a one night stand. I’d never do that to him... _ use _ him. I thought we’d come back home after the hunt and we’d just be us.”

 

“Dean, does Cas know all this? Does he know you wanted to settle down?”

 

“We kinda talked. Then the thing with Jack and the guard...we had to put the kid first. A baby? Will it stay a baby? Are we gonna have a three day old teenager?”

 

“If it's true that it’s human then once it separates from Cas’ grace it should still be a baby. Are you ready to do that all over again?”

 

“Better to be a dad at forty than a dad at four. Doesn’t matter if I’m ready. I’m gonna take care of my kid.”

 

“Okay. Then let’s make a plan to get them back.”

 

***

 

“Lucifer!” Cas cried out. His brother scrambled to the bars.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I felt it. Give me your hand.” Cas pressed his stomach against the bars and placed Lucifer’s hand on his growing bump.

 

“Huh. I felt that.” Lucifer smiled. “I think it’s a girl.”

 

Cas sat back. “I do, too. Dean has only suggested names for a son, though. Do you think he’ll be disappointed?”

 

“Nah. I think he’ll spoil his little princess and be a pageant dad. Pink frilly dresses and tiaras.”

 

Cas laughed at that image. He pictured Dean teaching their daughter how to throw knives and load salt rounds. “I doubt the frills. Perhaps pink flannel. She  _ is _ a Winchester.”

 

“I can see that. ‘Baby’s first demon’ as a milestone in a scrapbook.”

 

Castiel clung to his visions of the future. Her first steps. Dean feeding her pie. Standing on a stool to watch Dean work on the Impala. Sam reading lore to her. Arguing with Dean over healing a scraped knee or just kissing a bandaid over it. He just hoped Dean was imagining the same things.

 

***

 

It was weeks before Sam and Dean could launch their rescue mission. Jack had returned with Mary and everything had to be revised. Mary was stunned with the news her son may be a father. Jack was ready to fly in solo to save his father but his family convinced him otherwise. They were stronger together.

 

Jack would be the distraction while the others infiltrated the asylum. He burst through the doors with golden eyes aglow. Demons crackled and dropped with a wave of his hand. “Asmodeus!” He screamed. His angelic voice echoed through the compound.

 

“Jack?” Castiel and Lucifer looked at each other. Cas was heavily pregnant at that point. He believed his period of gestation was nearly over. His son flew to the holding area.

 

“Father? It’s true? You’re carrying Dean’s child?”

 

Castiel reached through to touch Jack’s face. “It’s true, Jack. She’s almost here.”

 

Jack looked at the man in the other cell. “Who is he?”

 

Lucifer actually looked a little hurt. “I’m your biological father.”

 

Jack’s expression darkened. “Lucifer.”

 

“Jack, it’s okay. My brother has been a great comfort to me in here. We’ve agreed that it is your decision how much you want him in your life.”

 

“But...he killed you.”

 

“He’s earned my forgiveness. Please, we need to get out before Asmodeus comes.” Castiel looked at the wardings. “These don’t affect you?”

 

Jack grabbed the bars and burned the intricately carved sigils. He pulled them free and took Castiel into his arms, relieved his chosen father was moments from safety. Cas nodded his head towards Lucifer’s cell and Jack reluctantly set him free. He backed away when Lucifer reached for him. 

 

“The prodigal son returns,” Asmodeus drawled. “I see you and Daddy Dearest have made acquaintance.”

 

“Lucifer is free at the request of Castiel,” Jack replied curtly. 

 

Asmodeus laughed at him. “And they are both free to leave... _ if _ you grant me what I want. You see, I have been quite studious. There are spells so ancient that they have been long forgotten by the scribes of heaven. Well...in this world.”

 

“Metatron? You’ve found another?” Castiel looked wide-eyed. 

 

“How astute, Castiel. I have indeed procured my own scribe.” Asmodeus brought his hands up and a new sigil glowed on the floor at Jack’s feet. “Nephilim trap, boy.”

 

Jack didn’t feel any different. He was confused. Was this meant to keep him? He looked to Castiel who just gave him a subtle look to keep him from testing the trap. Let Asmodeus keep his confidence. Castiel could sense Dean approaching.

 

“Let him go, Asmodeus.” Lucifer challenged. He had no real power but he could act as a distraction. “Come on, if the kid is any kind of chip off the old block...his power’s gonna bite you in the ass. He’ll turn on you. Take your throne.”

 

Sam and Dean were in the chamber now, poised to attack. They’d quietly taken out the personal guards. Dean had the Colt aimed at Asmodeus’ head.

 

“Ah, the cavalry,” Asmodeus said without turning around. He flung the Winchesters hard against the wall. It really  _ is _ a family affair. 

Dean strained but it was useless. He was pinned. “Cas! You okay?”

 

“We’re fine, Dean.” Castiel pulled his trenchcoat back to display his swollen abdomen. 

 

Asmodeus flashed a wicked grin. Castiel doubled over. “Your choice, Angel. The nephilim or your lovechild.”

 

“I’ll stay. I’ll do what you want. Don’t harm my father or his child,” Jack said. Asmodeus approached him. 

 

“So dutiful,” Asmodeus appraised. He put one hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’ll prove quite useful to me.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Jack’s expression went dark. He held out his hand to summon the lance of Michael from Mary who’d been lurking back. He lunged past the sigil on the floor to plunge the tip into Asmodeus’ chest. He’d falsely assumed he could get just beyond Jack’s reach.

 

With the Prince of Hell dispatched, Dean rushed to Castiel’s side. “Cas...Cas, the baby…”

 

“He’s in labor. I have to get the child out. Give me your angel blade.” Lucifer held out his hand.

 

“No fuckin’ way. You stay the hell away from him.” Dean threatened.

 

“Dean, his grace is gonna blind you or any other human in the room. And Jack doesn’t know what he’s doing. He needs to heal him and I don’t have the means to do that.” Lucifer motioned again.

 

“Dean, please. I trust him. Go! Get behind the wall. We’ll be okay.” Cas squeezed his hand. Dean looked completely broken as his brother pulled him away. All he could think of was the last time Lucifer took a blade to Cas.

 

“Take his hand, Jack. You gotta start healing as soon as I start cutting so he doesn’t lose too much grace.” Lucifer put a hand on Castiel’s contracting belly and aimed the blade low above his pelvis. Blue-white light shone through as Lucifer worked quickly to get the baby out.

 

Jack concentrated on keeping grace from escaping. He willed it back into Castiel and healed the cuts when he saw the newborn in Lucifer’s arms. He helped Cas sit up and out of his trenchcoat. Cas held it for his child to be wrapped in. She started wailing.

 

“It’s a girl,” Lucifer smiled. “Told ya.”

 

Castiel cried over his tiny daughter. “She’s beautiful. Dean!” 

 

Lucifer sat back and let the Winchesters swarm their newest family member. Dean took Castiel’s face in both hands and kissed him. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I shouldn’t have left you alone through this. I promise I’m gonna be there for everything.”

 

“I wasn’t alone. Lucifer redeemed himself to me. In fact, I wish to name our daughter after him. Lucy Winchester.”

 

Dean groaned. He couldn’t deny Cas anything right now. “Hey, Lucy. I’m your dad,” he said sweetly to the squirming bundle. He kissed the top of her head. He already planned on  _ Lucy in the Sky _ as his lullaby to her like  _ Hey Jude _ had been for him.

 

Castiel handed her over to Dean. Dean blinked back tears before casting his eyes to Lucifer. To his credit, he didn’t flee. Dean mouthed “thank you" to him as he gently rocked his baby girl. “Come ‘ere, Jack. Meet your baby sister.”

 

Jack was surprised to have Dean acknowledge him like that. He gave Lucy a shy smile and let her tiny fist grip his finger. “I’m your big brother, Jack.”

 

Mary reached for the baby. “Hand over my granddaughter, Dean.” She fingered over the reddish blonde hair, just like Dean when he was born. “She favors you both, I think.”

 

Sam cleared his throat. He wasn’t exactly the baby type. “Maybe we should get out of here, get something to feed her.” 

 

Castiel looked down at the stains spreading on his shirt. “It appears I will be capable of feeding her.”

 

Mary handed her back so Castiel could nurse. She had to help him get started and stayed crouched to rub his back and encourage him. 

 

“Okay. Lactating angel,” Sam averted his eyes. He decided chatting with Lucifer would be less awkward. “You did a good thing for them.”

 

“Despite our differences, he’s still my brother. Maybe being without power took me down a peg or two. He loved that kid from the second he found out about her. I got to feel it when she kicked the first time. He talked about how he felt when Kelly let him feel Jack kick.” Lucifer looked at Dean draping an arm around Jack. “I’m not a father. Not to a human. Castiel and Dean are more suited for it. They learned from their fathers’ mistakes. No offense.”

 

“Non taken. John wasn’t a hands-on dad. He barked orders. Expected things without explanation.”

 

“Amen to that. And Jack is more human than angel. He made the emotional choice. Lot of heart in that kid.”

 

“I know.” Sam got to the point. “You’re gonna give up your claim on him?”

 

“No. He’s still my son. But it’s better for him to be with people who can keep him safe. You Winchesters protect your own.”

 

“Family means everything to us,” Sam agreed. “If Jack wants to get to know you, I won’t stand in the way. But if you corrupt him...I have Death on speed dial.”

 

“Noted.”

 

***

 

The Impala was packed. Mary, Sam, and Jack crammed into the front so Dean and Cas could hold Lucy in the back. Sam found a motel for the night so they could spread out and get some rest. Well, as much as they could with a newborn in the mix.

 

Dean had no issues with having their daughter share the bed with him and Cas. He held her close to his chest and just watched her tiny chest rise and fall while Cas took a shower. He came to bed in sweats and a tee borrowed from Dean.

 

“I just love her so much, Dean.”

 

“Me too, Cas. And you. You know?”

 

“I do. Although this was an unexpected turn of events...I couldn’t ask for anything more perfect than Lucy. All the lives I’ve taken...to be given the gift of creating one…”

 

Dean reached for his hand. “I feel the same way, Cas. I couldn’t help have doubts because I knew I was dealing with Asmodeus but I still had hope. Hope that it was true, that it was even possible. How  _ did _ this happen?”

 

“Heaven was preparing to rebuild their ranks. If they had convinced Jack to ignite the process, all of the lesser classes of angels would spawn new fledglings of their grace. Your essence was my spark.”

 

“But she’s human.”

 

“I have a soul, Dean. I am, by definition, a nephilim of sorts. The odds were slim but still possible. I see now why Heaven rejected me. My soul is a blemish to them.”

 

Dean sat up a little to kiss Castiel. “But it makes you who you are, the guy I fell in love with. And now we’re parents.”

 

Castiel allowed himself to break. He’d been so emotional the past few weeks. It caught up with him that he’d given birth, been held captive, was reunited with Dean. Dean just thumbed the tears away and pressed to his lips and face.

 

“Hey, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I told you that before we…”

 

“Before you made love to me. I never doubted you. I’m just overwhelmed. You must be, too.”

 

“Well, yeah. A couple months ago I thought I’d lost you for good. When you came back, I didn’t have any excuses left to not be with you. I thought you changed your mind and were rejecting me. Then I found out you were taken, probably knocked up. Scared and alone. Then seeing Lucifer over you with a blade…” Dean’s own tears fell. “It felt like losing everything again.”

 

Castiel caressed his face. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I should have realized what that looked like to you. But we’re here and we’re safe.” 

 

Dean sniffled and nodded. “Yeah. Got my whole world right here.” His hand left Cas to place on Lucy’s chest. “You wanna get married? Like...human married? I figured we’re already angel married with our bond and everything. Nothing big or fancy or hell, even legal…”

 

“Yes,” Cas cut him off. “I will marry you. I love you, Dean. Nothing would make me happier than at your side as your husband.”

 

“Yes? You said yes? Okay then.” He smiled at his sleeping daughter. “You hear that? Your daddies are getting married. We’re getting married.”

 

***

 

Dean’s phone rang while he was interviewing a potential witness. “Hang on a sec. Gotta take this.” He turned and walked a couple steps away. “Hey, babe. Everything okay? Did you give her anything for the fever? Okay. Run your finger over her bottom gums. It means she’s teething. She’ll be cranky for a while. No! Do  _ not _ listen to my mother. Because people don’t put whiskey on ‘em anymore. Have Jack run out to Walgreens for a tube of Baby Orajel. I’ll buy her some teething rings before I get back from work. Okay? Love you both.”

 

Dean pocketed his phone and stepped back to the witness. “Sorry about that.”

 

“I remember when my son was teething. Didn’t sleep for days till they finally popped up. How old? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“Little over ten months. This is my first out of town job since she was born.”

 

“And your wife is freaking out? Usually the other way around.”

 

Dean glanced down at the ring on his hand. “Husband, actually. I went through all this with my kid brother. Our son was adopted as a teen so Cas bypassed all the baby stuff till now. He’s got my mom to help but some of her solutions are a little old-fashioned.”

 

The woman nodded. “My mother-in-law told me to rub brandy on my son’s gums. She looked at me like I was crazy when I told her no. They have these mesh things now you can put popsicles in. They suck on them without you worrying they’ll bite off a chunk. You should get one of those.”

 

Dean wrote that down in his notepad. “Thanks. I’ll pick one up. So...um...back to what you saw. You said it looked like your neighbor that passed away? You know if she had a twin or other close family member who could bear such a close resemblance?”

 

He finished taking her statement and regrouped with Sam. His brother just rolled his eyes when Dean made a stop at Babies ‘R Us. “Can you not go one day without spoiling Lucy?”

 

“She’s teething. Gotta pick up a couple necessities.” 

  
Dean got two of the mesh things, some teething rings, and another tube of Orajel. On his way to check out he saw a pink and purple flannel shirt. He showed it to Sam and Sam took it from him so  _ he  _ could buy it. It was perfect for the tiniest Winchester.


End file.
